TOUT DIRE SANS RIEN DIRE
by Dandysme
Summary: Il y a des situations où l'on n'a pas besoin de parler ou pas l'envie... et parfois, on le regrette... Zoro & Sanji...


**Inspiré du fanart en avatar...**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p><strong>TOUT DIRE SANS RIEN DIRE<strong>

**.**

« Woooow, putain Cook ! »

Sanji sourit. Du moins autant que le lui permettait le membre tendu dans sa bouche. Zoro et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans la réserve après le dîner, ne pouvant pas attendre d'arriver dans la chambre, le cuistot avait encore du travail et là, l'urgence était absolue. Le sabreur l'avait provoqué toute la soirée, une main qui s'égare sous la table, des doigts qui s'effleurent... Une esquisse de vaisselle et une cavalcade dans l'escalier de la cale, et ils en était là, dans la pénombre, un cantinier à genoux entre les jambes d'un bretteur.

Et Sanji le regardait, son œil ouvert distinguant à peine les traits de son amant qui soupirait, la bouche entrouverte. _Bandant_.

Sanji accélérait ses mouvements quand...

« Sanji ! », appela Nami depuis la cuisine.

Le cuisinier s'écartait déjà quand le sabreur le retint par les cheveux.

« Ah non, tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Sanji lui donna un coup de coude pour se dégager et rajustait déjà sa mise.

« La ferme Marimo, Nami-chérie a besoin de moi, elle passe avant toi.

- Sale enfoiré ! »

Le blond allumait sa cigarette en s'éloignant mais en bas des marches, il se retourna, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Eh, Face de Pelouse, t'as pas intérêt de débander d'ici que je revienne. »

Zoro ricana. D'une certaine façon, il venait d'admettre qu'il se débarrasserait de la sorcière fissa. Mais bon, ça allait prendre quand même quelques minutes, fallait pas rêver, aussi, il se caressa distraitement pour ne pas perdre la face, question d'honneur.

OoO

Le cuistot fut encore plus rapide que prévu et une minute plus tard, il revenait, fermant la trappe derrière lui. Une pauvre lanterne mourante diffusait une lueur rouge sur les murs de bois, allongeant les ombres autour d'eux. Il balança sa veste dans un coin, dégrafa son pantalon, le baissa derechef avec caleçon et se planta face au mur.

« Prends-moi Marimo, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Zoro eut un instant de pause. La voix hargneuse l'avait surpris, non pas qu'ils soient adeptes des mots doux d'habitude mais l'ambiance avait franchement changé, comme si un brouillard polaire venait de s'inviter. _Glacial._

« Mais tu...

- Bordel, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Fais ce que je te dis ou barre-toi !

- Tu viendras pas te plaindre après. »

Zoro attrapa les hanches fines et se positionna. Il le pénétra, forçant un passage serré. Il devinait aisément le visage du cuistot, œil fermé, dents serrées, sourcil ridicule froncé, son souffle erratique le trahissait alors que ses ongles griffaient le bois, tous bras tendus. Il stoppa tout mouvement, ne souhaitant pas être plus brutal que voulu.

« Putain, t'attends quoi pour bouger ?!

- T'es si pressé que ça de retrouver l'autre sorcière ?

- Ne parle pas de ma Nam... Ouch ! »

Zoro venait de se rengainer d'un violent coup de rein sous l'effet d'une brusque bouffée de jalousie. Ce n'était jamais tendre entre eux, par contre, ils avaient du respect l'un pour l'autre, malgré tout. _En principe._ Il continua de le labourer quelques instants, le tenant trop fort, meurtrissant sa peau, l'obligeant à plaquer tout le haut de son corps contre le mur... bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Le sabreur ralentit ses mouvement, se collant au blond et glissa sa main vers son entre-jambe. _Flasque._

« T'es même pas excité. »

Sanji ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à tenter de juguler une douleur qui lui brûlait les reins. Zoro s'appuya sur l'épaule frêle, passa ses lèvres sur la tempe et sentit une saveur lui titiller la pointe de la langue. _Salée et amère._

Une larme... lui avait-il fait mal à ce point ? Sans doute et il s'en voulut immédiatement.

« Sanji...

- Continue, juste... t'arrête pas. »

Vraiment, quelque chose clochait mais Zoro occulta, reprenant ses mouvements de hanches, plus lentement, plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin entre ses doigt le sexe de son amant durcir. Il déposa des baisers dans la gorge dégagée, s'en suivirent soupirs et gémissements, jusqu'à la délivrance, quasi-simultanée.

Zoro se retira le plus délicatement possible mais le frémissement de souffrance ne lui échappa pas. Après l'amour, Sanji mettait toujours plusieurs minutes à redescendre sur terre, le sabreur adorait cet instant – sans jamais oser l'avouer – mais cette fois, il le vit rajuster ses fringues rapidement.

« Et c'est quoi ton truc super urgent, Cuistot de mes deux ?

- Je dois écrire une lettre. »

Une bouffée de rage fit serrer les mâchoires du bretteur.

« Ah ? Parce que tu écris aux femmes de ta vie qui vivent à deux mètres de toi ? »

Sanji, la tête baissée, finissait d'enfiler sa veste et mit le pied sur la première marche.

« Non, je dois envoyer une réponse... je retourne au Baratie, Zeff est mort. »

Le dernier mot émis dans un souffle, il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Zoro se laissa tomber sur un tonneau et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, comme en prière. Ce petit con de cuistot venait de perdre l'homme qui l'avait élevé et lui n'avait pensé qu'à ses rivales, ces femmes qui affolaient le blond à la moindre œillade. _Et merde !_

Quand il remonta dans la cuisine, le cuistot était assis sur un coin de table, un feuille devant lui, mordillant nerveusement son stylo. Le bretteur ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de faire la vaisselle délaissée dans l'évier. Dans son dos, il entendait la plume griffonner, s'arrêter, le papier se froisser et tout recommençait. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'essuyer et ranger, il s'approcha de Sanji, se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Puis il s'éloigna, lui caressant les cheveux au passage.

« T'es vraiment trop con, Blondinet. »

_Trop con d'avoir voulu cacher une douleur par une autre, sans parler, juste subir... et c'est à toi que tu as infligé ça...à moi..._

OoO

Zoro avait attendu toute la nuit que le cuistot le rejoigne dans la vigie mais il n'en avait rien fait. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu sortir de la cuisine, le pont seulement éclairé par la lumière venant de la porte laissée ouverte. Alors son ombre s'accoudait au bastingage, le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette comme seul mouvement détectable à l'œil, puis il retournait s'enfermer, la démarche raide, la tête basse.

Au matin, après cette nuit trop courte, l'homme de quart avait rejoint l'équipage autour d'un petit-déjeuner. _Gargantuesque. _Pas difficile de comprendre à quoi le cuistot s'était occupé, à la plus grande joie de Luffy.

Un silence pesant régnait à l'intérieur du Sunny. Nami soupira.

« Nous serons au Baratie dans quatre jours.

- Merci, Nami Chérie. »

Sanji avait répondu avec un petit sourire forcé et était reparti s'affairer autour de ses casseroles. À la fin du repas, tout le monde quitta la pièce, Zoro s'attarda, passa à côté de lui, effleurant les doigts fins au passage mais le cuisinier se déroba, le bretteur n'insista pas.

À présent adossé au mât, les yeux clos, il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui laisser de l'air était sans doute la meilleure solution, il le connaissait bien, il avait ce besoin de s'isoler dans sa cuisine, faire les choses par lui-même, toujours premier levé, dernier couché. Mais il savait aussi combien perdre quelqu'un était dur, il avait vécu ce drame avec Kuina. À l'époque, un cataclysme sur sa vie d'enfant, aujourd'hui, c'était sa force, ce qui le faisait avancer, un rêve à atteindre. Ils en avaient parlé une fois, tous les deux, après l'amour où ils se sentaient si bien.

Mais le Blondinet était une énigme à lui tout seul, toujours à cran ou alors doux et tendre, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de sa part, c'était aussi ce qui lui plaisait tant chez lui. Le Cook savait qu'il pouvait lui parler, qu'ils partageaient une même douleur, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était pour une bonne raison. _Laquelle, va savoir..._

Zoro entrouvrit un œil, le cuistot venait de de sortir de sa cambuse, la clope au bec, le regardant un instant puis détournant le regard. Il sourit doucement aux bêtise d'Usopp, Chopper et Luffy occupés à un jeu de cartes dont les règles semblaient inventées au fur et à mesure puis il alla perdre son regard sur l'horizon, un peu à l'écart.

« Euh... y'a pas une odeur de brûlé ?, demanda le sniper.

- Merde, mon rôti !

- Le rôti ?, hurla Luffy. Quoi le rôti ? Il est pas foutu, hein, il est pas foutu ? Dis ? »

Sanji balança son mégot à la mer et se précipita mais dans l'affolement, il loupa une marche et s'étala au sol, un terrible clac en écho à la chute. Assis au sol, il grimaçait, se tenant la cheville. Le petit renne se précipita, appelant à l'aide un docteur avant de réaliser, enfin, que c'était lui.

« C'est une vilaine entorse, Sanji.

- Merde ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je vais te remettre l'os en place mais il te faudra du repos.

- Fait chier ! »

Sanji pestait. Le cuistot qui laissait cramer sa sacro-sainte bouffe et qui se blessait connement. _Pas bon, pas bon du tout. _Quand Zoro l'aida à rejoindre l'infirmerie, il lui sembla que ses doigts le retenaient un peu plus longtemps mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression...

OoO

Deux jours plus tard, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Sanji se terrait dans sa cuisine, boitillant derrière ses fourneaux, mangeait peu, dormait mal, juste quelques heures grappillées sur le canapé quand son corps demandait grâce. Entre Zoro et lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre, comme n'importe quels nakama, s'ignoraient la plupart du temps. Le sabreur se disait qu'il pourrait le réconforter juste en le prenant dans ses bras, la seconde suivante, il se l'interdisait.

_Insensible ? _Certainement pas. Juste qu'il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, entre eux, du sexe et une putain de fierté. Sanji n'aurait pas voulu lui montrer ses faiblesses, c'est pour ça qu'il avait agi ainsi dans la cale, se permettre de montrer une souffrance qui n'était pas que physique, aussi, il le laissait tranquille, l'heure n'était pas à la bagatelle et il aurait voulu qu'il fasse de même s'il avait été dans son cas. C'était ainsi entre eux.

Et comme si le destin avait décidé de s'acharner, sur une mer houleuse, un bateau de la Marine envoya son premier boulet de canon, repoussé par un capitaine gonflé à bloc. Sanji soupira, ils allaient perdre du temps. Comme il s'avançait pour prendre sa place entre Luffy et son second, Zoro lui barra le chemin avec sa lame.

« Oï, Cuistot du dimanche, où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- C'est pas évident pour ta tête de mousse ? Je viens faire mon boulot.

- T'es blessé, tu vas nous gêner. »

_Sans compter que t'as pas dormi depuis des plombes, t'as une tête à faire peur._

« Je t'emmerde, j'ai pas besoin de ta permission !

- Va te faire couler un thé, t'es plus bon qu'à ça, là. »

L'œil bleu sembla vouloir sortir de son orbite. Rage, colère, ça menaçait déjà avant, là, ça débordait. Sanji explosa et le bretteur n'attendait que ça. Un geste trop précipité, une cheville qui lâche et un plat de lame sur la nuque, le maître-coq gisait inconscient sur le pont.

« Zoro !, protesta Chopper.

- Il va bien, c'est pas avec ça que je vais abîmer sa tête dure. Et te plains pas, j'aurais pas fais ça, c'est toi qui aurait eu plus de boulot ensuite. Usopp, dégage le cuistot de là, c'est maintenant qu'on va rigoler. »

Zoro cachait son regard sous le bandana, signe que les hostilités étaient lancées. Dès lors, il ne pensa plus au cuisinier, le combat venait d'aborder.

OoO

Quand Sanji se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'il avait une énorme cloche sous le crâne. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire avec un tsunami de colère et il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie. Sur le pont, le chaos... des morceaux du Sunny arrachés que Franky remplaçait déjà, des objets à terre, un équipage rigolard et en sang qu'un petit renne survolté tentait de soigner.

« Zoro, arrête de bouger !

- J'ai pas besoin de tes pansements, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! »

Mais le médecin s'accrochait au bras sanguinolent avec l'énergie du désespoir, faisant virevolter la bande arrachée l'instant d'après. Comme d'habitude, le sabreur était le plus amoché, pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il avait foncé dans le tas sans se préoccuper de sa sécurité.

_Comme d'habitude._

Sauf que cette fois, le cuistot n'était que le témoin, il n'avait pas été acteur, à cause de cet enfoiré.

_Sauf que cette fois, il avait eu peur, comme jamais. Peur de perdre encore un être qu'il..._

« Putain de salopard ! Je vais te hacher menu ! »

En un saut, il était devant lui, s'appuyait sur sa cheville blessée qui protestait et envoyait son autre semelle en l'air.

« Collier ! Épaule ! Côtelette ! Menu Bonnes Manières ! »

Zoro s'effondra au sol sous le terrible dernier coup de pied à la verticale, pas une fois, il n'avait tenté d'esquiver ni de riposter. S'en suivit un silence de mort.

« Sanjiiii... », larmoya le petit renne.

Le cuisinier sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et restait les bras ballants, essoufflé, l'œil écarquillé. Zoro repoussa le médecin doucement, il saignait de l'arcade sourcilière, de la lèvre, la blessure de son bras s'était rouverte et le liquide carmin dégoulinait, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, tombait sur le pont dans un petit bruit mat assourdissant.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le sabreur s'éloigna sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle de bain, Sanji suivit ses pas.

« Sanji ! »

Luffy l'avait interpellé. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« C'est bon Capitaine, je... je ne lui ferai rien. »

Le cuisinier monta les marches, ses épaules voûtées par un poids qui devenait bien trop lourd, même pour lui. Il entra sans frapper, se statufia à la vue de Zoro nu sous le jet brûlant, adossé au mur. _Si beau que ça me fait mal de le regarder. _Les yeux verts se levèrent vers lui.

« Si tu veux remettre ça, je suis ton homme, Cook. Mais laisse-moi cinq minutes. »

L'eau qui dégoulinait était teintée de rouge, sa peau hâlée couvertes d'hématomes qui bleuissaient déjà. Et son regard n'exprimait absolument rien, cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait de ne rien montrer.

Sanji s'avança et enjamba le bac de douche, en une seconde, chemise et pantalon étaient trempés, ses vêtements le collaient comme une deuxième peau. _Sensation désagréable. _Mais il s'en foutait, il avança encore d'un pas et laissa aller son front contre l'épaule meurtrie. Zoro sourit, premier geste vers lui depuis ce terrible moment dans la cale, où il ne s'était pas aperçu que son amant souffrait. Ce deuil noir qui étouffe, qui vous submerge, vous enterre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et il n'avait pas su l'aider à remonter à la surface. Il s'en voulait, il était le protecteur de l'équipage, il s'en voulait.

Il resserra ses bars autour du corps mince et Sanji s'agrippa à lui. L'eau ruisselait sur eux, emportant dans son sillage des larmes qu'il ne pouvait voir mais sentait, entendait. Cette respiration hachée lui serrait le cœur mais allégeait aussi sa peine de ne pas avoir su quoi faire quand il le fallait. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux imbéciles gonflés de trop de fierté. Pourquoi tout devait passer entre eux par la colère et la douleur ?

Leur étreinte dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit claire.

« Sanji ? »

Il le sentit avaler un dernier sanglot dans son cou.

« Je... j'ai perdu les pédales, je...

- Ben il était temps, tu crois pas ? Au fait, tu sais que le principe de la douche, c'est de la prendre à poil ? »

Le Maître-Coq ricana.

« Je suis claqué, j'avais pas envie de me taper la lessive après.

- Abruti de cuistot.

- Enfoiré de sabreur. »

Les voix étaient aussi lasses que rieuses. En quelques gestes, les vêtements gourds étaient retirés. Souriant, les deux amants se savonnèrent l'un l'autre, puis les caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus libertines aussi. Une cuisse, le creux des reins, la gorge, la nuque, une fesse... Un soupçon d'instant, et ils se retrouvaient serrés peau contre peau, les lèvres soudées par un baiser lent et doux, tendre, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient enveloppés d'un nuage de vapeur, un cocon chaud qui les isolait du reste du monde, un moment hors du temps.

Mais il fallut sortir de là, ils se séchèrent et une simple serviette autour des reins, ils allèrent dans leur chambre alors que le soleil venait de se coucher. Chopper voulut aller s'enquérir de ses patients mais Robin le retint, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, ils se débrouilleraient pour manger, le cuisinier était de congé.

OoO

Sous les draps, il faisait chaud, les muscles se détendaient. Sanji, le sabreur dans son dos, se laissait enfin aller, osait relâcher un peu de cette pression ingérable. Il était juste _bien. _Au loin, il entendit Nami qui hurlait sur Luffy, le repas sans doute aussi déjanté que d'habitude. Le cuisinier soupira et amorça le geste de se lever mais deux bras puissants autour de sa taille l'en empêchèrent.

« Reste là.

- Ils ont besoin de moi, faut que j...

- Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller.

- T'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, Tête de Cactus !

- Ben arrête de te comporter en crétin, Face de trombone !

- Pff, ce que t'es chiant ! »

Et tout en râlant, le maître coq se pelotonnait contre le ventre de son amant. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette chambre, trop fatigué, trop énervé, trop déprimé... trop de trop... Et en même temps, il redoutait de dormir car alors, les rêves le torturaient, ceux de rocher au milieu de l'océan, de jambe arrachée, de faim dévorante... _les mauvais souvenirs..._

Dans son cou, il sentait la respiration de Zoro qui ralentissait, il s'endormirait sur une planche à clous, ce type ! Les ténèbres, le noir, tout l'oppressait, la sensation d'être seul au monde. _Abominable._

Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid, la chaleur dégagée par la peau nue du bretteur contre la sienne irradiait. _Apaisant. _

« J'avais treize ans quand le vieux schnock m'a surpris en train d'embrasser un serveur. »

Sanji n'avait fait que murmurer, pas assez fort pour réveiller un sabreur endormi, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Pourtant, la voix grave lui répondit :

« Et ? »

Le cuisinier sourit.

« Et il m'a embarqué dans la cuisine par la peau de cou ! Je braillais comme un damné.

- Là, j'imagine parfaitement. », ironisa Zoro.

Sanji rit doucement.

« Il m'a collé à l'épluchage de patates. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me colle une raclée mais son silence était assourdissant. Un marin homo, la honte suprême ! Bref, j'en menais pas large.

- Et tu l'as eue, ta raclée ?

- Non. Il m'a dit un truc. ''Petit cornichon, chacun a le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Si pour toi, c'est les hommes, je ferai avec. Mais alors, il y a une chose que tu ne dois jamais oublier : adorer les femmes comme le plus beau trésor pirate que t'aurais jamais trouvé.''

- Tu l'as vachement bien écouté.

- Ouais. Ce jour-là, c'est la première fois qu'il m'a laissé préparer tous les repas pour le restaurant. Bien-sûr, il a gueulé tout du long que c'était dégueulasse, cet enfoiré ! »

Zoro rigola.

« Le pire, c'est que ça n'a pas changé, ça ! »

Sanji se débattit.

« Espèce de connard, c'est pas ma faute si les algues n'ont pas de palais ! »

Zoro le laissa se retourner face à lui puis resserra son étreinte. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il embrassait la bouche, caressait de la sienne la langue de vipère. Et sentir le cuistot fondre dans ses bras était le plus beau des cadeaux. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air, Zoro déposa un baiser juste dans le creux sous son oreille.

« Dors maintenant. »

Le cuistot se nicha dans le creux de son épaule et passa un doigts sur le biceps à porté.

« Je t'ai pas loupé... t'as mal ?

- Moins que toi, Cook, dors. »

_Demain, il ferait jour..._

OoO

Sanji fut le premier à sauter sur la plate-forme du Baratie et c'est tout à fait hilares que ses amis le virent se faire engloutir par une armée de cuistots hystériques, qui riaient, pleuraient, l'embrassaient... bref, un joyeux bordel si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi tragiques.

L'effervescence des retrouvailles passées, les vingt-deux cuisiniers et l'équipage étaient attablés dans la grande salle, le restaurant fermé en signe de deuil.

« Comment est-il mort ?, demanda Sanji, la voix plus basse que d'habitude.

- Sa jambe de bois s'est cassée et il s'est empalé sur son couteau à viande. », dit Patty.

Le blond écarquilla son œil face à la bêtise de la chose. Carne reprit juste derrière.

« Mais il s'est remis. Sauf que le lendemain, il était au lit avec trois jeunes filles, le cœur à lâché.

- On l'a ranimé sans problème. Sauf que le lendemain, il est mort étouffé dans la gâteau d'anniversaire géant dont il devait sortir.

- Un peu de bouche à bouche, vraiment dégueulasse à bien y repenser, et il a repris ses esprits. Il a voulu fêter ça alors il a allumé des feux d'artifices alors qu'il était assis sur un tonneau d'essence... et PAF !

- Paf ?, demanda Sanji.

- Ben oui, paf ! »

Le cuistot, bras croisés, les regarda tour à tour.

« VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?! »

- Quoi ? C'était pas vraiiiiii ?, demanda Chopper.

- Non, ce restaurant merdique est rempli d'imbéciles ! Et franchement, vous me faîtes pas rire. »

L'assemblée échangea des regards gênés. Patty se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond.

« Petit, le vieux voulait pas qu'on le pleure alors on a pensé...

- Ouais ben ça vous réussit pas !

- … Une stupide fièvre, il est parti en six jours, on n'a même pas eu le temps de te prévenir. »

Six jours. Il ne leur avait fallu que quatre pour revenir jusqu'ici. _Et si..._

« Je vais m'en griller une dehors. », dit Sanji en se redressant.

Une fois seul dehors, exposé aux embruns, il se laissa imprégner de l'endroit, du bois qui grinçait, des odeurs d'iode et de cuisine, des sons des cuistots qui reprenaient place derrière leurs fourneaux dans une terrible cacophonie de cris et d'insultes. Ce lieu, c'était ses souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans et l'arrivée de Luffy... là où il avait vu pour la première fois cet enfoiré de sabreur se laisser presque couper en deux car un escrimeur ne peut périr qu'avec honneur...

Quand il était parti, il n'avait pris que des vêtements, ses couteaux de cuisine et une photo de lui avec le vieux schnock, elle ne le quittait jamais. Le vieux était teigneux, un dur à cuire, violent, grognon, jamais content... un amour vache entre eux... un peu comme avec Zoro à bien y penser.

Oui, il le regretterait ce vieux forban... et l'autre abruti aussi...

OoO

L'équipage du Baratie avait attendu les Chapeaux de Paille pour la cérémonie funèbres, les cendres de Zeff furent dispersées dans l'océan au milieu des rires et des larmes. Il aurait aimé. Mais le soir venu, Sanji retrouva ses amis sur le Sunny.

« Les gars, j'ai un truc à vous dire. »

Vue sa mine, ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Même Luffy écoutait avec attention.

« Un problème dont tu veux nous parler, Sanji ?, demanda Nami.

- En fait oui, ma douce... Le... Le restaurant fonctionne avec vingt-trois cuisiniers, là, il en manque un et je crois... il faut que je reste pour les aider.

- Ah ben on peut passer une semaine ou deux ici, répondit Luffy, on n'est pas pressés.

- Non Capitaine... tu vois... une cuisine, c'est comme un orchestre, chacun sa place et il faut aussi un chef d'orchestre. Ce resto, c'était le rêve du vieux schnock, je peux pas l'abandonner.

- Et le tien ?, demanda Usopp.

- Eh bien, je me dis que vous pouvez toujours le découvrir à ma place, je... »

BANG !

Zoro venait de taper sur la table avec son poing.

« Toi, moi, dehors, tout de suite ! »

Zoro l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et ne lui laissa guère le choix. Une fois sur le pont, il le lâcha.

« Oï Marimo, t'es pas bien ?! L'Algue a pris trop de soleil, elle s'est desséchée ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui déconnes. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être lâche.

- Connard, retire ça tout de suite ou...

- Ou quoi ? Tu demanderas aussi à un autre de faire le boulot à ta place ?

- T'y comprends rien, putain ! C'était mon père ! »

Aussitôt, le sabreur perdit son attitude d'attaquant prêt au combat.

« Ah enfin, tu l'as dit.

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- Qu'il était ton père. »

Sanji se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, Zoro l'imita.

« Je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

- Il le savait, Cook. Comme tu sais que jamais il n'aurait voulu que tu sacrifies tes rêves pour lui.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il soit fier de moi, il ne saura jamais si j'ai trouvé All Blue.

- Et encore moins si tu ne cherches pas, tu crois pas ? »

Sanji sourit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule voisine. _Chaude, forte, réconfortante._

OoO

Une semaine plus tard, le Sunny fendait les flots, son capitaine sur la tête de lion, son cuistot dans la cuisine, vers de nouvelles aventures. Ils avaient laissé les rênes à Patty et Carne, à présent associés et qui martyrisaient les nouveaux postulants au poste de cuistot. Sanji les avait abandonnés, le cœur plus léger.

La nuit venue, deux pirates s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, peau contre peau dans leur lit. Les mains couraient partout, semblant vouloir à nouveau découvrir un territoire cent fois visité mais jamais pareil. Les lèvres étaient gonflées à force de se presser, les doigts brûlants, avides. Zoro s'arracha un instant à l'étreinte si tentatrice, se pencha, attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, s'en versa copieusement dans la main et... l'étala sur le sexe dur de son amant. _Inhabituel._

« Tu fais quoi, là, Marimo ?

- Quoi, tu veux un mode d'emploi ? »

Goguenard, le sabreur s'allongea sur le ventre et le défia du coin de l'œil. Le cuisinier ricana.

« Ben tu peux toujours me faire un petit dessin avec des légendes.

- Abruti de cuistot.

- Crétin de sabreur. »

Sanji s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, le pénétra du plus doucement qu'il put et entama de lents va et viens, toujours plus loin. C'était serré, brûlant, il se sentait prisonnier et si libre à la fois. Il caressait le dos musculeux, remontait jusqu'à la nuque puis redescendait jusqu'aux hanches qui bougeaient sous lui. Tous deux trouvèrent un rythme de croisière, le plaisir allant crescendo alors le blond s'allongea sur son amant, il savait qu'il pouvait largement supporter son poids. Puis c'était si bon de se reposer sur quelqu'un, goûter sa peau, en embrasser chaque parcelle. Et encore meilleur de se contorsionner pour reprendre cette bouche, encore et encore...

_Il y a mille façons de dire ''je t'aime'' sans le dire, offrir à l'autre, même ce qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé céder, ils avaient toute une vie pour en inventer d'autres..._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Au plaisir...<strong>


End file.
